


Colder Weather

by SMKoehl



Series: We'll Just Keep Moving [2]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Edwin forgot his jacket, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMKoehl/pseuds/SMKoehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Casey is reprimanding Derek for being an ass and Edwin for going out in this weather without his coat, 'what on earth were you thinking!? You could get hypothermia!', and slowly the quaking becomes tremors becomes shivers and then he's falling asleep, safe and warm in the knowledge that Derek and Casey will be there when he wakes up and not dead like Nora and his dad seem to be pretending.</i>
</p>
<p>George is kinda a dick and Edwin is sick of waking up in the middle of the night to find Marti in Derek's bed and he's done with pretending his older brother and step-sister don't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colder Weather

By the time he finds himself standing in front of his destination he is so fucking cold, he has no idea how he ended up there.  
  
His fingers are numb as he roots around in his pocket for the key Casey had sent him and he spends ten minutes fumbling with it, unable to get it in the lock because he is quaking with the bone deep chill garnered from walking around in -7 degree weather without a real coat.  
  
He gives up when it slips from his grasp and his fingers are too stiff to pick it back up and so he knocks, fists landing more harshly than he intended but he's not in full control of his limbs anymore, not when he's this fucking freezing, and Derek answers the door in sweatpants, brow furrowing with in uncharacteristically obvious worry so Edwin must seriously look as bad off as he feels and then Casey can be heard faintly from over his shoulder, voice tentative," Der? Who is it?" and then Edwin is being hustled inside and there's a surprised 'Edwin?' And 'what are doing here's?' And then Derek is telling her to grab some blankets, 'seriously Case, do you see how much he's shaking? I think getting him warm is more important than the whys right now. His lips are friggin' blue.'  
  
His light jacket is being taken and then he's being manhandled toward the couch, shoved onto the middle cushion of the maroon monstrosity unceremoniously and then they're both curled up on either side of him beneath a haphazard pile of quilts and throes and Derek is threatening him bodily harm if he says a word about it to anyone and Casey is reprimanding Derek for being an ass and Edwin for going out in this weather without his coat, 'what on earth were you thinking!? You could get hypothermia!', and slowly the quaking becomes tremors becomes shivers and then he's falling asleep, safe and warm in the knowledge that Derek and Casey will be there when he wakes up and not dead like Nora and his dad seem to be pretending.  
\--  
Once Edwin falls asleep and Derek assures her that he's going to okay for the millionth time, 'seriously Casey he's fine. Little bugger is even snoring, do you hear that train wreck?', they extricate themselves from the mound of blankets and Casey leads the way into the kitchen. She turns abruptly when she finds her destination, tucked carefully at the farthest end if the small room, and leans back against the sink, hands gripping the edge of the metal basin a little too tightly. He leans back against the fridge, comforted by its warm hum as she looks at him, eyes bright with worry.  
  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
He just shakes his head,"I have no idea."  
  
She catches her bottom lip between her teeth, gaze trailing to the floor before flicking up to meet his gaze.  
  
"I- do you think we should.. Call them?" She asks him uncertainly, hesitant even to suggest it and he rubs his fist against forehead, sighing.  
  
"I don't think so. We should wait until Ed wakes up, see what he has to say, what this is all about?" He turns it into a question, rubbing his hand through his hair, "Jesus, how the fuck did he even get here?! It's 2 am!"  
  
She offers up her palms in answer, shaking her head, brow pinched. He rubs his face with his hands, sighing again, "you could text Liz?" He offers, "She's probably worried since this was obviously spur of the moment, otherwise I think he would've come with more than just his pajamas. Christ, Casey, I don't think he's even got his cell on him." He shakes his head and they just stand, leaning on their appliances for support. Eventual she pushes off and says she's going to text Lizzie and Derek goes for the coffee maker.  
  
When she returns he stops her in her reach for a mug, framing her face with his hands, thumbs brushing along her jaw, he kisses her forehead and tells her that she, at least, should get some sleep, and they're both too weary for the argument that would usually turn in to so she presses her mouth to his and then goes to curl up in their comforter, trying to seek out any last vestiges if warmth their interrupted slumber may have left behind.  
  



End file.
